Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Pad.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent variety, xe2x80x98Cassanoxe2x80x99 (undistributed in the United States) and a male parent variety xe2x80x98Ampiroxe2x80x99 (undistributed in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in September 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Padxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Pad.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Padxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Decorative-type inflorescence with disc florets becoming more visible with aging,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 63 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Purple ray florets,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent variety, xe2x80x98Cassanoxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have fewer disc florets and plants of the new cultivar bloom naturally three weeks earlier than plants of the female parent variety.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Ampiro,xe2x80x99 however the new cultivar a wider diameter inflorescence and naturally blooms three weeks earlier than plants of the male parent variety.
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Cleargarxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,300), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Padxe2x80x99 blooms earlier naturally, has more inflorescences per flowering branch, and has fewer ray florets.